Sherlock cuida de Zoe
by Vanila0FM
Summary: Sherlcok y John cuidan del hijo de Mycroft y Lestrade. Regalo para smile.in.love , FELIZ CUMPLE! Foro I'm Sherlocked. No soy buena escribiendo summarys.


No se me había ocurrido hasta ahora que podría llegar a ver a Sherlock en una actitud paternal con ningún ser humano , era una sensación que difícilmente podría describir .  
Sherlock jugando con Zoe , si difícil de creer lo se pero él estaba ahí jugando con la infante de un año ,aquella niña se veía como cualquier otra que hubiera en Londres pero para el tenia algo especial , nunca logre saber que era .

Hasta ahora sigo sorprendido por su actitud , tanto que temo haberme vuelto loco y haber imaginado todo .

Y todo empezó esta mañana, una fría y lluviosa mañana de otoño; estaba leyendo cuando en eso Sherlock entra con el arpón y la camisa ensangrentada otra vez.  
-Otra vez el arpón?  
- Si  
-Metro?  
- No, ahora si cogí un taxi  
-Ahh, te vas a quedar con sangre en la cara o ...  
Sherlock rodo los ojos - Si John voy a quedarme todo el día con la ropa y la cara ensangrentada  
-Bien por ti .  
Seguí leyendo despreocupadamente sin cuenta de que Sherlock se estaba acercando . Se arrodillo , tomo mi barbilla y me beso.  
Sentí como otra vez volvían esas ganas insaciables de querer llevar a Sherlock a la cama pero tuve que juntar una gran fuerza de voluntad para controlarme ya que estaban tocando el timbre y para mi desgracia tuvimos que separarnos.  
-Ahora tu también tienes sangre en la cara.- dijo sherlock guiñándome el ojo y dirigiéndose a cambiar.

A veces siento que Sherlock es un niño y no el detective que dice ser.

Tocaron con más insistencia el timbre, hasta el punto de que ya me estaba lamentando de haberlo arreglado.  
-Ya va!  
Me limpie la sangre que tenía en la cara y baje para ver quien era pero la señora Hudson ya habia abierto la puerta. Cuando llegue a ver con quien estaba hablando me di cuenta de que era Lestrade y que tenia cargada a una niña.  
Lo único que pude oír de la conversación fue :  
-Adiós Greg  
Lestrade puso un gran morral en el suelo , le dio un beso en la frente a la niña y se fue.  
-Que está pasando?  
-Oh, al fin llegaste, Lestrade quería pedirte el favor de cuidar a su hija  
-A mi?  
-Si a ti , John puedes ayudarme con el morral ?  
- Claro

En ese momento no pense que el morral podria pesar tanto, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para levantarlo y llevarlo dentro ; ahora venia lo dificil ... subir las escaleras , los 15 primeros escalones fueron un calvario pero despues senti como si el morral ya no pesara tanto.

Llegue al 221B despues de 10 minutos , tire el morral al piso y me di cuenta de que Sherlock habia estado ayudandome con el morral .

-Gracias

Me sonrio y luego se sento en el sillon.  
-Sabes que hay dentro de ese morral ?  
- diez juguetes de plastico , tres peluches , dos biberones , un vaso para jugo , un paquete de pañales ...grande , cuatro papillas ,un envase de leche en polvo ... nueva y dos cambios de ropas  
- Como sabias .. que adentro habia ..  
-Mycroft me lo acaba de decir por mensaje  
Mientras estabamos hablando la señora Hudson entro en la sala de estar- Chicos podeis hablar mas bajo Zoe esta dormida  
- Pero estaba despierta hace unos minutos  
- Lo se , pero seguramente estaria cansada- al terminar de decir esto comenzo a dirigirse hacia las escaleras pero se detuvo en medio camino - Oh ,lo olvidaba John me puedes acompañar a hacer las compras ?  
-Pero Zoe ?

Me extraña que Sherlock no este interviniendo en la conversacion , estara pensando en algun caso ?  
-Sherlock querido supongo que podras cuidar de Zoe.

Pagaria una fortuna por volver a ver la cara de Sherlock.

-Yo ? ... pero tengo que investigar ... la cabeza del congelador

Note algo de nerviosismo en el tono de su voz ; acaso le daba miedo cuidar a un pequeño bebe.  
Despues de una muy larga charla acepto quedarse con Zoe con la condicion de que no demoremos mas de treinta minutos.

•••Comienza a narrar Sherlock•••

John al salir me indico un par de cosas , no las creo necesarias si es que la pequeña no se levanta.

Estaba viendo "la caja boba" cuando escuche un leve quejido , luego un quejido mas fuerte.  
-No ...  
Fui a ver a Zoe , estaba despierta al acercarme a su improvisada cama (la cual la habian inprovisado en la mia) me percate de que me estaba mirando , la tendria que cargar o simplemente la dejaba ahi ?

-Hola ?

Zoe se froto los ojos , y trato de identificarme al no poder hacerlo se hizo la dormida , hasta ronco.  
-Hey!

Volvi a abrir los ojos y se rio ; ahora… supongo que le hablare.

-Tienes hambre ?  
- Ño

Bien sabe hablar , ahora ?

-Tienes sed ?

-Sip

No la podia dejar sola ,se podia caer .

-Sabes caminar ?  
-Sip  
-Perfecto

La baje de la cama y ella al instante en que sus pies tocaron el piso salio corriendo.

-Hey , regresa!

Tuve que perseguirla por todo el 221 B , ella seguia corriendo y termine un poco agotado , me sente en el sillon y espere a que ella pasara por donde estaba yo para poderla cargar y volverla a poner en la cama. Pasaron como nueve minutos y ya no escuchaba sus pasos , comence a preocuparme.

-Zoe regresa aqui !

No recibi respuesta alguna , ya estaba preocupado ; comence a buscar por cada rincon hasta que escuche una risita que provenia de la habitacion de John.

-Zoe!

Fui a la habiatcion de John , y Zoe no estaba a la vista , estuve buscando buen rato hasta que escuche otra risita proveniente de la cocina ... como habia llegado hasta ahi y no me habia dado cuenta ?  
Fui a la cocina lo mas sigilosamente posiblemente y escuche un sonido fuerte proveniente de la sala , sonaba como si alguien se hubiera golpeado... No ...  
-Zoe!  
Corri para verla y la encontre llorando y con una caja mediana encima de ella. Levante la caja ,ayude a Zoe a pararse y la sente en una de las sillas.  
-Quedate quieta , ahora dime que te duele ?  
Señalo su cabeza- Cabeza  
- Como te golpeaste la cabeza ?  
- Me cai ... y luego caja  
-Te resbalaste y luego te callo la caja encima , correcto ?  
-Sip  
-No te muevas , voy a ir por un poco de hielo

No tenia golpes muy visibles pero si tenia golpes , John me va a matar si es que se entera , no tenia moretones ni nada por el estilo pero estoy 64 % seguro de que ese golpe puede que termine en un chinchon.

Cogi unos cuantos hielos y los envolvi con un trapo .  
-Donde te duele exactamente ?  
Se señalo el occipital - Aqui  
- Ok  
Le puse el hielo , ella hizo una mueca de fastidio pero luego la quito y la cambio por una de ...alegria ?

-Por que tan feliz ?  
-Nada  
-Te fastidia el hielo ?  
-Nop  
-Te dejo de doler ?  
- Sip

Ya le habia quitado el hielo a Zoe cuando John llego.

-Sherlock , Zoe estan aqui ?  
-En la cocina

Si se da cuenta me mata , literalmente.

Creo que Zoe se dio cuenta y se señalo sus labios e hizo gesto de cerrarlos con una cremallera.  
-Gracias  
-Gracias a quien Sherlock ?  
- Ahh , nada simplemente algo que estaba hablando con Zoe ... quieres jugar a algo ?  
-Sip  
Ayude a Zoe a bajarse de la silla y la sente en el sillon , saque uno de los tantos jueguetes que habia en el morral y se lo di a Zoe .  
Zoe me abrazo y me dijo -Gracias tio Sherlock.  
La abraze y le dije en voz baja -No le vas a decir nada?  
-Nop  
-Ok

•••Narra John •••

No podia creer lo que estaba viendo , Sherlock abrazando a Zoe ?! no , esto debe ser una broma .

Zoe se veía tan alegre jugando con Sherlock , y Sherlock … estaba tan alegre ?


End file.
